Mikah Zion
Grace Mikah (pronouced My-kah) Zion is the female leader of the main team and the ipso facto main character of Flights of Emmanuel. She is also the younger sister of the queen of Gera, making her second in line to the Gerian throne, behind her nephew Crown Prince Marcello Gearman. Abilities Shadow Bending-Bagua Unlike her sister and brother in law, Mikah uses a combination of baguazang and theatrical acrobatics to control her shadow bending abilities. Shadow Portals While she hasn't completely mastered it, Mikah is able to teleport from place to place using shadows. Wallrunning Much like everyone's neighborhood wallcrawler, Mikah is able to use the shadows created by her feet to run vertically. Digitalized Soul An ability rarely used as it leaves the body vunerable to disease and attack, Mikah is able to digitize her soul in order to control technology. Although if used in say a car, the occupant of that technology would be shocked and any other tech on or inside their body would short out. History Appearance Mikah Zion Character Sheet.png|Original Design Element of Darkness comic_page 4.png|First image of her face in The Element Of Darkness Race to Oblivion comic_preview.png|Mikah as depicted on the poster for Race To Oblivion Part in Story Flight of Emmanuel Element of Darkness Mikah is introduced when Bolin takes Korra to see one of Mikah and Elliot's performances. Korra is at first hesitant, then sees Mikah pull off a daring jump through a ring of fire. After confessing that she and Elliot were leaving for a cheaper place to stay, Bolin and Korra convince Mikah to stay at Air Temple Island, where she quickly gained the admiration of Jinora, Ikki and their younger brother, the hilarious Meelo. After an undetermined amount of time, Mikah is asked to testify to the police in connection with a shadow-bender thief who has a familial resemblance to her (they share the rare gray eyes). Much to the dismay of Elliot, Mikah goes alone with Korra on Naga to talk with the metal bending police chief. Pabu the fire ferret decides to hitch a ride inside Mikah's shirt, much to the perplexion of Korra. The two are then ambushed by a daemon vessel named Vazal, who then procedes to attack the two girls. They are easily defeated and almost captured when a man in a red cloak descends upon Vazal. He displays his ability to shadow bend, but in the process he reveals his identity, that of the mysterious Kale, who Mikah thought had died. The fight between the two seems to hurt Mikah internally, and she passes out from the pain. But before the damages are too hard to come back from, Korra speaks of how noble and happy Mikah is, even with the pain that can clearly be reflected in her eyes. Mikah only awakens after it has been found that both hers and Korra's legs were broken to prevent them from fighting back. Her legs healed by Korra, Mikah goes back to performing, this time with Korra as her partner. After the performance, she goes to her room with Elliot to change, but all that is left is a note. In it she tells Korra, Mako and Bolin that she was thankful for the adventure and hopes to return someday soon. At the end, Mikah is seen with Elliot, enjoying a meal. Race to Oblivion Relationships Rapre West Leonada Fuerte Sam Zion Mikaela Gearman Kale Gearman Evan Carter Theo Nanda Trivia *Mikah's childhood nickname is the "Robot Ranger" because she seemed to calm down old robots. *Mikah goes by her middle name because she thinks the name Grace sounds like a damsel in distress's name **Oddly enough, Mikah plays the role at the beginning of the series, which she quickly grows out of. ** *Originally, Mikah's design was more steampunk than modern. She wore goggles and carried an assortment of tools with her. *Mikah's full name actually comes from the book of Micah in the bible. In it, there are many references to the daughter of Zion, or heaven. Category:Main Characters Category:Half Demon Category:Half Human Category:Gera Royal Family